Fireplaces have been used for cooking, for "atmosphere" and for heating purposes. The construction of conventional fireplaces is such that they are inefficient as space heaters. Previous attempts have been made to improve the heating efficiency of fireplaces by various built-in devices, such as surrounding plenums or flue heat exchangers. Generally, most fireplaces have been constructed with no such provision to increase the heating efficiency.